Error 404 Not Found
by velvetasty
Summary: La tension palpable de deux êtres qui prétendirent longtemps ne pas s'apprécier,qui se tournèrent autour sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi quand ils se croisaient fréquemment, ils ressentaient le besoin de prouver quelque chose...Un sorte de jeu s'instaura entre eux... Mais, en vérité, qu'étaient-ils en train de rechercher ? Début s1.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai décidée de me lancer et d'écrire sur mon nouveau ship fav : Tyrelliot. Ceci est le (court) incipit de mon histoire dont je compte publier un chapitre par semaine (ou toutes les 2 semaines si le temps me manque) si par chance, certains se décideraient à la suivre *-*

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de l'univers appartiennent bel et bien à USA Network et j'admire énormément les personnes ayant contribué à ce que cette série existe, parce-que c'est du pur génie ! J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait des fanfics au sujet de Mr Robot,ce qui est dommage ! J'ai émis quelques réserves avant de publier,car je ne m'attaquais pas à n'importe quel type de personnage. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les personnages et leurs personnalités,désolée si cela fait trop OCC :/

Enjoy ! 3

* * *

Un connard imbu de sa personne doté d'un perfectionnisme propre à sa quête de pouvoir au sein de E Corp. Un être assoiffé de violence, dépourvu d'une quelconque humanité. Chaque personne qu'il serait amené à rencontrer deviendrait irrémédiablement un pion. Sa capacité de manipuler son entourage à sa guise ne le confrontait pas au fait qu'il manquait d'une affection sincère. Toutes ses relations se basaient sur la confiance que les gens avaient en lui. Il s'assurait toujours de se garantir une certaine réussite sociale, gravissant les échelons doucement,mais sûrement. Ses cheveux lisses, plaqués impeccablement grâce à du gel, montrait que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. D'autant plus que de ses yeux d'un bleu intense, il en maniait parfaitement l'usage. Il voulait séduire une femme et élargir son nombre de conquêtes ? Rien qu'avec la puissance de son regard, il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il semblait être le gendre idéal des belles-mères exigeantes, collant idéalement à l'image de prince charmant dont pratiquement toutes les femmes aient pu rêvé étant enfants. Qu'il aimait porter ce smoking gris que sa femme allait toujours chercher au pressing,le matin avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il se parfumait d'une eau de toilettes soi-disant aux vertus «aphrodisiaques ». Cet homme qui se tenait d'une façon un peu présomptueuse, Elliot s'en était méfié dès le premier instant qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans les bureaux de AllSafe. _Tyrell Wellick. Et, merde._

 _Paranoïa. Insomnie. Dépression. Anxiété sociale. Junkie. Non, pas un junkie à ses propres yeux_. Il se pourvoyait de toutes ces choses qui réduisaient petit à petit son espérance de vie. N'étant pas qu'un simple hacker, il se contentait simplement de dénoncer quelques criminels qui commettaient leurs crimes sur le net en trifouillant leurs vies privées. Travaillant en tant qu'ingénieur informatique, il avait été embauché principalement grâce à l'appui de sa meilleure amie, Angela. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'aimait pas son métier. Il haïssait la société, société dans laquelle il ne supportait définitivement pas de vivre. Les autres, ces êtres imperceptibles aux conceptions paradoxales. A maintes reprises, il essayait de paraître un tantinet normal afin de comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être comme les autres. Il avait l'impression qu'inexorablement,dès qu'il entrerait en contact avec d'autres personnes, que tout son monde s'écroulerait. Le regard des autres lui importait énormément,malgré le fait qu'il se détestait profondément. Il ne contrôlait pas ce dégoût de lui-même,ce rejet perpétuel de faire partie de l'humanité. Pourtant,il connaissait par cœur les rouages de la société. Via son ordinateur,il apprit à mener une autre vie, songeant qu'au moins il apparaîtrait en tant que la personne qu'il était vraiment. Ce que l'on percevait de lui fut uniquement une partie de ce qu'il laissait entrevoir. On pouvait dénoter rien qu'en observant le lieu de son travail,qu'il restait à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau tant qu'il ne croisait personne d'autre hormis son patron et quelques collègues. Cet épanouissement était notamment dû au fait que l'espace (restreint) ne permettait pas vraiment d'étendre ses relations sociales. Tyrell le repéra la première fois qu'il entra dans les locaux d'AllSafe. _Elliot Alderson. L'étrangeté incarnée_.

Pour autant,ces hommes furent tous les deux frappés par l'étrangeté qui émanait de chacun l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se sentaient pas en concurrence, mas cela ressemblait plus à une tension complexe et insondable entre deux individus qui tentaient de se comprendre sans pour autant y parvenir vu qu'ils venaient à peine de s'apprivoiser. Ces hommes aux caractères diamétralement opposés ne vont pas tarder à découvrir qu'ils ont bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient….

* * *

Voilà, pour l'instant... Sinon,j'espère que cet incipit analytique (j'ai tenté de me la jouer à la Elliot, je pense que c'est loupé) vous a plu,et si c'est le cas(ou pas),n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Bisous ;p


	2. Le hasard

Note de l'auteure: Voici un nouvel OS, en espérant que vous apprécierez :p

Disclaimer: Les personnages de la série Mr Robot ne sont pas les fruits de mon imagination

* * *

Son lit semblait être le seul endroit où il trouvait la paix - hormis la forêt situé non loin de chez lui où il s'aventurait lors de ses séances de jogging.

Le coussin moelleux sur lequel sa tête s'enfonçait lui procurait une sensation de calme et de sérénité. Bientôt, il devrait se lever, manger, se préparer et s'en aller. Ce type de matinées était pour lui une véritable corvée. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, dépressif et paresseux. Il ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi, c'est pour cela qu'il se décida à consulter un psychologue.

 _Bordel, j'avais oublié._

Sa femme cuisinait depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure, et il se convainc de la rejoindre afin de ne pas provoquer une énième dispute. Ou, peut-être resterait-il à patienter par lassitude du quotidien et surtout parce-qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

Mais, pas aujourd'hui hélas ; il avait une gueule de bois inimaginable qu'il guérirait probablement avec un effervescent.

 _-Tyrell !_

Bien entendu, il s'en était douté : elle hurlait à présent à pleins poumons, comme si elle le menaçait de jeter son petit-déjeuner à la poubelle.

Il s'asseya lentement au bord du lit, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ensuite son regard glacé croisa celui de son épouse.

-J'ai eu une longue journée de travail hier. Je suis toujours aussi exténué.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu tout en déposant le bacon frit dans son assiette.

-Bon appétit.

Elle enfila un pardessus beige, ainsi que des escarpins noirs vernis.

Tyrell dénota le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait préalablement mis alors qu'il était en train de dormir.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Chez Regina, pourquoi ?

Son sourire malsain trahissait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Fais attention à toi.

Et il rajouta :

-N'oublies pas que tu es la mère de notre futur enfant.

-Je ne l'oublie pas. À tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un ton clair en ouvrant la porte.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Tyrell se terra dans le silence par crainte que son mal de crâne ne s'accentue.

* * *

-Elliot ?

-Err… Oui ?

 _Non, laissez moi tranquille aujourd'hui._

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ensemble ce midi ?

Au fond, il s'en fichait complètement : si seulement il n'avait pas accepté ce foutu job d'ingénieur informatique. AllSafe était le genre de firmes qu'il méprisait, notamment car la plupart des gros poissons se faisaient de l'argent sur le dos de gens honnêtes.

-Elliot ? Tu m'entends ?

-Désolé, j'étais pris par mes pensées…

-Alors ?

-Oui, je veux bien…

En vérité, Elliot désirait plus que tout s'enfuir de cette pièce pour ne plus entendre tous ces bruits qui l'envahissaient. Il ne parvenait pas à rester concentré. Et si il n'était pas concentré pour communiquer avec un autre être humain, il perdrait assurément ses moyens. Il ne pouvait se permettre cela.

 _Trouves une excuse… N'importe quoi !_

 _-_ Ah, merde…

-Quoi…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma psychologue…

-À l'heure du déjeuner ? Bizarre…

-Pardonnes-moi.

Il esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction, puis accourut à l'ascenseur

-On se voit cette après-midi !, déclara-t-il le doigt appuyé sur le bouton.

Arrivé dans la rue, il aspira l'air frais pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Il l'avait échappé belle.

* * *

-Quel pur hasard !

 _Non, c'est pas possible putain…_

 _-_ Hé, bonjour…

-Et oui… Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une…

Elliot se grattait la nuque délicatement, réfléchissant à une façon de s'éclipser sans paraître désobligeant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter… Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Tyrell s'avança d'un pas sûr, étant donné qu'il s'était imaginé cette scène des tas de fois. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Oh, quel dommage… Moi qui souhaitais faire plus ample connaissance. Et si, je t'invitais, refuserais-tu ?

Les yeux d'Elliot se figèrent sur un point derrière Tyrell : il dissimulait toujours sa gêne en prétendant ne pas être intéressé.

-Euh… Tu disais ?

Tyrell voulut être plus insistant, à cette occasion, il se détermina

-Allez, vas-y ne fais pas le difficile, en plus c'est moi qui paye.

L'espace d'un instant, Elliot s'interrogea sur les véritables intentions de Wellick, un homme qui se montrait prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Comme tous les hommes riches cherchant à asseoir leur pouvoir, en de quelconques procédés : peu en importait l'humain. Il fallait être le meilleur partout, et tout le temps.

Inutile de mentionner le fait qu'Elliot trouvait cela pathétique, lâche et faible.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je vais pas rester planter là…_

-D'accord, allons-y…


	3. La bière

Bien le bonjour !

Les partiels sont enfin finis, et donc je suis déjà en vacances ! Je tenais à m'excuser du long retard que j'ai pris mais je compte bien me rattraper car j'ai reçue beaucoup de commentaires positifs, et d'autres très constructifs. Voici la suite (très courte, je l'admets) mais le prochain chapitre sera largement plus long et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Rien de bien méchant.

A court d'arguments, Elliot se contenta de fixer avec lassitude la bière que lui tendit Wellick.

\- A vrai dire, je veux que tu te joignes à moi.

\- Pour ?

Tyrell se racla la gorge en signe distinctif de son mécontentement.

\- Ne crois pas que je le veuille... C'est simplement parce que j'en ai besoin sinon jamais je n'y aurai pensé.

Aucun doute ne subsista : il allait sûrement lui demander de se renseigner sur les activités « secrètes » de son épouse.

\- Je vous rassure, cela n'a rien de personnel.

Elliot s'impatientait : il avait l'impression de perdre son temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, trou du cul ?

Cette violence inouï lui paraissait tellement inconvenante que Tyrell pouffa de rire.

\- Excuse- moi mais tu te prends pour qui ?

Wellick se pencha lentement en sa direction.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ta réaction. Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps...

* * *

A suivre.


End file.
